Conventional geometric construction modules and systems involving joining reconnectable modules together have difficulty in retaining a connection when joined modules are bent out of plane of an assembly other than by marginal friction typically created between two modules. A need therefore arises for a geometric construction module and system capable of supporting both planar and voluminous forms such as polyhedral constructions.